1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foldable wheelchairs and more particularly pertains to a new collapsible wheelchair for allowing a user to easily tote one""s wheelchair along on a public transportation such as an airplane and bus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of foldable wheelchairs is known in the prior art. More specifically, foldable wheelchairs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,688; U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,619; U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,684; U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,933; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,172; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 286,997.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new collapsible wheelchair. The prior art describes inventions having frames, wheels mounted to the frames, seat members mounted upon the frames, and handles for moving the wheelchairs.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new collapsible wheelchair which has many of the advantages of the foldable wheelchairs mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new collapsible wheelchair which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art foldable wheelchairs, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a collapsible seat support assembly; and further includes wheel assemblies upon which the collapsible seat support assembly is mounted and including brackets being mounted to the collapsible seat support assembly and wheels being; rotatably mounted to the brackets; and also includes seat member being supported by the collapsible seat support assembly; and further includes footrest assemblies being attached to the collapsible seat support assembly; and also includes handle members being mounted to the collapsible seat support assembly; and further includes strap members being attached to the seat member for securing a person upon the seat member; and also includes a storage bag for storing the collapsible wheelchair. None of the prior art describes the brace locking assemblies of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the collapsible wheelchair in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new collapsible wheelchair which has many of the advantages of the foldable wheelchairs mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new collapsible wheelchair which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art foldable wheelchairs, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new collapsible wheelchair for allowing a user to easily tote one""s wheelchair along on a public transportation such as an airplane and bus.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new collapsible wheelchair that can be easily and conveniently set up and taken down in a matter of minutes.